mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Songbird Serenade
with highlights and highlights |coat = Lime greenish white |relatives = Unnamed great grandpony |cutie mark = |voice = Sia (English) Li Guan (Chinese for mainland China) Yasmine Yamajako (Finnish) Maximiliane Häcke (German) Mirei Kumagai (Japanese) Olga Szomańska (Polish) Gláucia Franchi (Brazilian Portuguese) Inês Guimarães (European Portuguese) Ramiliya Iskander (Russian) Barbora Švidraňová (Slovak) Andrea Orozco (Latin American Spanish) Sirapassara Sintrakarnpol (Thai) Kateryna Butska (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #FAFFEB |headerfontcolor = #302C43}} Songbird Serenade is a female Pegasus pony who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony The Movie, a central character in the chapter book Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up, and in the IDW comics' . She is the biggest pop star in Equestria and the headlining act for the Friendship Festival. Development and design At San Diego Comic-Con 2016, it was announced that Australian singer-songwriter Sia would be joining the 2017 feature film as Songbird Serenade and would be contributing a song to the film. On the same day, Sia's Twitter account and the official My Little Pony Facebook page revealed the first image of her character, modeled after Sia's stage persona with her over-sized wigs obscuring her eyes. Concept art of Songbird Serenade dated April 20, 2016 in the art book The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie shows her with a different design—having a darker coat color and visible eyes—and a different cutie mark. According to the film's art director Rebecca Dart, Sia herself had input in creating Songbird's cutie mark. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Songbird Serenade appears in My Little Pony The Movie as a famous Equestrian pop singer and the headlining act for the first ever Friendship Festival in Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle tries to get Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance to use their magic for Songbird's upcoming performance, and Spike briefly dances with a cardboard cutout of Songbird. After the song We Got This Together, Songbird arrives in Canterlot to meet Princess Twilight and set up for her sound check, briefly posing for some photos from Photo Finish. Twilight accidentally splatters some cake on Songbird's jacket, and Songbird, rather than being offended, cracks a joke about it. Before Songbird can do her sound check, Canterlot is invaded by the Storm King's forces. Near the end of the film, Songbird appears caged among other captured ponies. She sings her song "Rainbow" to keep spirits up before being silenced by one of the Storm Creatures. At the end of the film, after the Storm King's defeat, Songbird Serenade performs "Rainbow" for the Friendship Festival in celebration of Twilight and her friends' victory. Other depictions IDW comics Songbird Serenade is featured on the subscription cover of My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #3. In , she puts on a benefit concert in Ponyville in the midst of a mystery involving the theft of her family heirloom. Storybooks In the Level 2 Passport to Reading book My Little Pony The Movie: Friends and Foes, Songbird is featured on page 3. In the chapter book Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up, Songbird plays a major role alongside Pinkie Pie as one of the nominees for the Glammy Awards and as an impromptu investigator into the mystery of the missing Pondora Box. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Songbird Serenade is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "She lights up an event like a fine chandelier. It's always a party when Songbird is here!" Hasbro.com description Songbird Serenade is THE biggest performer in all of Equestria, using her angelic voice and performing skills to celebrate the magic of friendship. What really makes Songbird so beloved is her deep belief in the values about which she sings. She donates her time and effort to any cause, and is always willing to give back to her adoring fans. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Songbird Serenade is THE biggest performer in all of Equestria. She uses her angelic voice and incredible performing skills to celebrate the magic of friendship. What really makes Songbird so beloved in Equestria is her deep belief in the values about which she sings. She donates her time and effort to any cause, and is always willing to give back to her adoring fans that make her a star. She's beyond excited to debut a big new song at the biggest festival in the history of Equestria. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''SONGBIRD SERENADE, Equestria's biggest pop star, is also the headliner for the Friendship Festival in Canterlot. Songbird's fame and talent are unmatched—she has an angelic voice and uses her incredible music talents to celebrate the magic of friendship. This diva also happens to have a deep belief in the values about which she sings—she's quick to donate her time and energy to any good cause and is always willing to give back to her adoring fans. That is what makes Songbird Serenade the most beloved celebrity in all of ponydom.'' Merchandise Songbird Serenade has at least three toys released as tie-ins for My Little Pony The Movie: an "All About Songbird Serenade" brushable figure, a Target-exclusive electronic singing toy that plays the song "Rainbow", and a 15-inch plush doll by Build-a-Bear Workshop. Nail polish manufacturer China Glaze has released a nail polish kit themed after Songbird Serenade that comes with two colors of nail polish: Electrifying Black Shimmer and Soft Gold Chrome. Quotes Gallery See also * *Coloratura and Sapphire Shores References de:Songbird Serenade es:Songbird Serenade pl:Songbird Serenade pt:Songbird Serenade ru:Серенада Трель Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles